Train & Pain
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Simon's acension is on the horizon, so all his days consist of is training. Though this goes dramatically wrong when his tutor gets distracted and pain is inflicted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Simon had been training relentlessly non-stop for the past two weeks. Ever since he had had the news that his ascension would be coming soon, he knew he had to train his ass off, if he was going to be able to ascend. Though of course, considering his life had took so many turns in the past few months, it was hard to know up from down, along with his own strength. Considering he'd gone from human to vampire, vampire to daylighter, then back to human again, it had took him a while to come to terms with it all. Along with regaining his memory.<p>

Jace had been working his ass off in the weapons room, he had had him climbing up into the rafters of the roof to train him to hold his balance, along with agility and speed. As well as sparring, brandishing weapons and just regularly facing each other off. Though the work within the rafters was how he ended up in this state; laid out in the infirmary, leg in a cast, arm in a sling and covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises.

* * *

><p><em>It had all began when he was stood in the rafters, with a safety belt wrapped around his middle, with Jace holding the rope a good 60ft below him. So in all honesty his life was in Jace's hands, quite literally. Jace had been trying to get him to jump for the past 4 days, but he had always backed out. Sure, Jace was the best shadowhunter known, but they had never seen eye to eye. So it was hard to jump to his death, not knowing whether he would survive it. <em>

"_Come on Simon! I can't stand here all day, just jump! Clary did it!" his voice shouted up to Simon. He could sense the humour within Jace's tone. _

"_Screw you Herondale! I know you will let go of that rope and let me go through the floorboards!" He shouted back down, frustrated. He heard Jace groan. _

"_Like I would let go of the rope, that would make Clary kick my ass, and I wouldn't get-" Simon cut him off, he did not want to hear what Jace had planned with his best friend. _

"_Too much information! I don't want to know! I'll jump, just never utter those words again!" He stood up, looking down at the floorboards, that seemed to be wavering. He was definitely out of his comfort zone. Blanking his mind, he pushed off the beam and jumped. _

_Though his fall was graceful, his landing not so much. As he was coming closer and closer in contact with the ground, he heard the door swing open and the rope slacken dramatically.  
>"Oh my god! Clary what are you wearing?!" Those were the last words he heard, before his head, shoulder and legs came in contact with the ground. <em>

* * *

><p>That was how he ended up in here, all wrapped in bandages, lathered with salves, while Clary and Isabelle wait on him hand and foot, due to the guilt they felt. Apparently Isabelle had dressed Clary in a so-called revealing dress-which explained the reaction he had heard from Jace -for a party they were supposed to be going too a few nights from now. Obviously now, it had gone out of the window.<p>

"Do you need anything else Simon? I am so sorry, I will never forgive myself. I completely forgot you were in there." Clary pleaded, with a small smile. He could tell she was sorry, but it was Jace's ass he wanted to kick. _Where was the guys will power!_ he thought. He should be able to see his girlfriend in underwear and be able to hold himself together, not drop him to the ground in shock.

"Just out of curiosity Clary. What were you wearing? PVC? I'm going to kick his sorry ass, when I get out of this." He said sarcastically and gestured around to his injuries. Clary blushed.

"No I was not wearing _PVC _Simon! I was wearing a dress, I shall have you know!" Simon forced a laugh, considering it hurt to do it properly.

"Okay okay! Just leave it to the bedroom next time! I can't cope with this, my leg is itchy!" Isabelle laughed, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Poor baby, I'm sure you're going to survive!" He stuck his tongue out at her, crinkling his nose. Clary smiled, saying her goodbyes for the evening and left..

"Could you do me a favour before you leave Iz?" She nodded.

"Sure. What is it?" he smiled.

"Could you get Jace for me?" She looked confused, but leant down to kiss him softly, then nodded.

* * *

><p>Not long after she had left, he was staring up at the ceiling counting the tiles and tracing the runes on the walls with his eyes. He turned as the door open, and the mass of blond hair popped around the door.<p>

"To apologise, you can get dressed up in a nurse's outfit and give me a_sponge bath handsome." Simon laid it on thick with sarcasm and smirked, knowing he could make Jace squirm. Though what happened next, shocked him to a whole other level. Jace come through the door, holding a bucket full of water that was steaming and a sponge. __No NO NO __he thought._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong>_


End file.
